militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
103 Squadron (Portugal)
|branch= Air Force |type= |role= Flight training |size= |command_structure=Operational Group 11 |garrison=Air Base No. 11 |garrison_label=Air Base |nickname=''Caracóis'' (Snails) |motto=''...Se vai ao longe'' (Slowly...you go far) |mascot=Snail |commander1=Lt. Col. Eugénio Rocha |identification_symbol=Snail with a helmet as its shell |identification_symbol_label=Badge |aircraft_fighter=F-86 Sabre (1953—1980) |aircraft_trainer=T-33 Shooting Star (1953—1991) T-38 Talon (1980—1993) Dassault/Dornier Alpha Jet }} The 103 Squadron "Caracóis" (Esquadra 103) is a jet advanced training squadron of the Portuguese Air Force. Prior to 1978, the "Caracóis" also received following designations: 22 Squadron, Esquadra de Instrução Complementar de Pilotagem (EICP) and Esquadra de Instrução Complementar de Pilotagem em Aviões de Combate (EICPAC). Roles and missions Its primary mission is the complementary flying training on jet aircraft and operational transition training. History The origins of the 103 Squadron date back to 1953 with the beginning of the operational service of the T-33A Shooting Star and later that same year with the delivery of the first jet fighters, the F-84G Thunderjet, in service with the Portuguese Air Force (PoAF). These aircraft were assigned to then-Air Base No. 2 (BA2), Ota, to equip the first jet fighter squadron, the 20 Squadron. That same year a new Flight (Esquadrilha de Voo sem Visibilidade, VSV) was created and integrated in the 20 Squadron to train in the flight by instruments and the operational conversion on a twin-seat jet of the new pilots for the single-seat F-84. With the formation of a second jet fighter squadron, the 21 Sqn., in 1954, the VSV Flight became more independent. In 1955, the 22 Squadron, the third squadron of the 201st Operational Group of Air Base No. 2, was created and equipped with the totality of the existing T-33 fleet and a small detachment of F-84G — resulting in the T-33A being finally assigned to an independent squadron of its own. The primary mission of this squadron was to provide the conversion and transition training for jet fighters to pilots who had experience with conventional aircraft, like the F-47D Thunderbolt and SB2C Helldiver. This training consisted of about 40 hours of flight in basic flying, acrobatic flying, formation, flight by instruments, navigation, and night flight, and also the conversion to the F-84G before the pilots were assigned to an operational fighter squadron. In 1956, with the complete conversion of the pilots of the last conventional fighter squadron, the 22 Squadron mission was changed from the conversion of pilots to jet fighters, to the instruction of pilots, thus adopting the new designation of Pilot Complementary Instruction Squadron ( , EICP). On August 1957, the squadron was then transferred to then-Air Base No. 3 (BA3) and assigned to the PoAF's Directorate of Instruction (DINST). The trainee-pilots where then transferred directly from the Pilot Basic Instruction Squadron ( , EIBP), which was equipped with the T-6 Texan. The training in T-33A also was changed from 40 to 80 hours of flight and trips of navigation instruction to other countries were added. On December, due to logistic-administrative reasons, the EICP adopted the designation of Combat Aircraft Piloting Complementary Instruction Squadron ( , EICPAC), so that the subsidy of operational pilots in jet aircraft was also attributed to the squadron's instructors, also adding to the instruction subsidy. On September 1960, the squadron was transferred back to Ota, and with the disbandment of the 20 and 21 Squadrons, the totality of the F-84G fleet was also assigned to EICPAC. This resulted in the squadron being organized in two independent Flights, having only the command of the squadron as common between them. The T-33 Flight continued with the mission of complementary instruction while the F-84 Flight had as mission the operational conversion of pilots for the F-86F Sabre. However, with the beginning of the conflict in Africa, the F-84 were transferred to new squadrons in the colonies, along with many of its pilot-instructors. On November 1974, the squadron was transferred to Air Base No. 5, in Monte Real; by then with more than 90 hours of flight training. In 1978, with the organic restructure of the Air Force, the squadron's designation is changed to 103 Squadron, while not losing the previous designation of EICPAC. During July 1980, 103 Squadron started to receive the T-38A Talon, until then operated by 201 Squadron. This resulted in the EICPAC being organized, for the second time, in two independent flights. The T-38 flight was dependent of the Operational Command (COFA) while the T-33 flight continued under the command of the DINST. In 1987, 103 Squadron is transferred to Air Base No. 11, in Beja. On January 1990, the Operational Introduction Course ( , CIO) is implemented in the T-38 Flight, to provide operational introduction to the pilots trained in the United States, helping in their integration with the combat squadrons. With the beginning of the retirement of the T-33 in 1988, the T-38 started replacing it in the main course of complementary instruction of combat aircraft. By 1991 the retirement of the T-33 was completed. On June 1993, the T-38 was retired and by November the 103 Squadron started its first course in the Dassault/Dornier Alpha Jet. Aircraft * F-84G Thunderjet (1955—1957 at Esquadra 22; 1960—1962 at EIPAC) * F-86F Sabre (1956—1980) * T-33A Shooting Star (1953—1991) RT-33A Shooting Star T-33AN Silver Star * T-38A Talon (1980—1993) * Dassault/Dornier Alpha Jet (1993—present) Commanders List of commanders of the 103 Squadron since the squadron's transference from Ota to Monte Real, in November 1974. * Major PILAV Sérgio Carrilho da Silva Pinto (September 1974 — January 1975) * Captain PILAV José Arnaut Monroy (January 1975 — June 1975) * Major PILAV José Vizela Cardoso (June 1975 — January 1979) * Major PILAV Manuel Taveira Martins (January 1979 — May 1982) * Major PILAV António Martins de Matos (May 1982 — August 1985) * Major PILAV António Morgado (August 1985 — November 1987) * Major PILAV José Ramos Tareco (November 1987 — September 1990) * Major PILAV João Cordeiro (September 1990 — June 1992) * Major PILAV António Afonso Allen Revez (July 1992 — March 1995) * Major PILAV Joaquim Rodrigues Bentes (March 1995 — September 1997) * Major PILAV Jorge Dias Teixeira (September 1997 — September 1998) * Major PILAV Francisco da Costa Rovisco (September 1998 — March 1999) * Major PILAV António Nascimento (March 1999 — September 2000) * Major PILAV Teodorico Dias Lopes (September 2000 — June 2003) * Major PILAV José Alves Gaspar (July 2003 — February 2006) * Major PILAV Rui de Jesus Romão (February 2006 — May, 2007) * Major PILAV João Nunes Vicente (May, 2007 — Jun, 2008) * Major PILAV Rui Mendes (Jun, 2008 - Dec, 2009) * Major PILAV Afonso Gaiolas (Dec, 2009 - May, 2010) * TCor PILAV Eugénio Rocha ( May, 2010–Present) See also * Flight military unit * Phases of aircraft training * Portuguese Air Force * Portuguese Air Force Academy * 20 Squadron * 101 Squadron * 102 Squadron * 301 Squadron * Asas de Portugal * List of aircraft of the Portuguese Air Force References Mais Alto 401, p. 13 Mais Alto 401, p. 17 }} Bibliography * External links * 103 Squadron information at the Portuguese Air Force official website * 103 Squadron official website Category:Portuguese Air Force aircraft squadrons Category:Military units and formations established in 1955